


Seguindo Steve

by AltenVantas



Series: O Herói e o Semideus [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky estava em um dia bom, por isso não conseguiu resistir em seguir Steve quando este saiu todo arrumado de casa evadindo suas perguntas para onde ia ou quem iria encontrar. Por como era um bom amigo e um soldado treinado pela KGB chamou Natasha e assim descobriram o que tanto lhes consumia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seguindo Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Fazia quase um ano desde que tudo acontecera, desde que descobrira qual era sua verdadeira identidade e como tinha sido sua vida antes do seu braço e do controle cerebral, ainda sim os sonhos eram frequentes, acordando assustado no meio da noite e fazendo Steve se preocupar mais do que o normal. Contudo o auxilio psicológico oferecido pela S.H.I.E.L.D. estava surgindo efeito e pouco a pouco estava voltando ao que era seu normal, mesmo que os dias ruins fossem mais numerosos do que os dias bons, assim tinha feito uma promessa para si mesmo que sempre iria aproveitar os seus dias bons, já que eles lhe ajudavam nos dias ruins.

Aquele dia, para o azar de Steve, Bucky se encontrava em um dos seus dias bons.

Era noite e nevava do lado de fora, estava aninhado em sua poltrona favorita com um livro sobre a história depois da segunda guerra mundial, tentando ainda entender como funcionava que avançou tanto sem que ele estivesse participando quando percebeu que Steve saia do banheiro. O que não era uma coisa assim tão incomum, o problema era que junto com o homem vinha também o cheiro de colônia pôs-barba e perfume. Perfume. Novamente nada de mais, Bucky sabia que o seu amigo tinha costume de se vestir bem quando tinha oportunidade e do pouco que conseguira se lembrar de definitivamente havia perfume em boa parte das memórias.

Voltou os seus olhos sobre a bomba de Hiroshima e Nagasaki achando que o país em que vivera seria incapaz de cometer tal atrocidade, ignorando solenemente o que haviam feito com Steve durante a mesma a época da guerra. Sua mente registrando vagamente um som que vinha do quarto do seu amigo, uma música que não vinha de nenhum instrumento para tal, por isso virou a página continuando a ler sobre o episódio até que seu melhor amigo passou pela sala vestindo um terno. Um terno. Isso sim o fez colocar o livro de lado e se levantar da poltrona.

Caminhou até a cozinha percebendo que além do terno vestia um sobretudo e um cachecol combinando, parecia realmente elegante e até Bucky que era reconhecidamente hetero teve que admitir que ele parecia realmente muito bonito. Isso só o deixou se sentindo ainda mais curioso sobre o que o capitão iria fazer naquele dia frio onde praticamente tudo estava fechado ou com reserva devido à proximidade com o natal.

\- A onde você vai assim?

Steve virou-se piscando algumas vezes como se tivesse se esquecido da presença do outro em sua casa, o que era uma coisa meio estranha, então depois de alguns segundos corou em constrangimento como sempre fazia quando queria esconder alguma coisa.

\- Vou para um jantar, nada importante.

\- Nada importante? Vestindo terno e usando perfume?

Steve coçou a cabeça parecendo ainda mais constrangido e por consequência deixando Bucky ainda mais curioso sobre para onde ele iria e principalmente, quem iria encontrar.

\- Não posso me vestir bem?

\- Qual é o nome dela?

\- Dela?

\- Vai Steve eu te conheço a vida inteira, eu sei muito bem que você só usa perfume e se feste bem quando vai encontrar uma mulher.

\- Você se lembrou dessas coisas?

A animação na voz do capitão era palpável e contagiante, seu sorriso era largo fazendo o ex-soldado se contagiar também, por um breve momento pensou em responder o outro. Por um breve momento.

\- Não desconversa Steve, eu sei que você vai encontrar alguém, então quem é?

O loiro abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas o seu celular começou a vibrar, fazendo o capitão se sobressaltar e retirando-o imediatamente olhando. Seus olhos azuis se arregalarem brevemente.

\- Olha Bucky, eu realmente te prometo contar o que está acontecendo, mas eu tenho que ir agora se não eu vou chegar atrasado.

E deixando um confuso e muito curioso Bucky para trás, o herói saiu correndo de casa, contudo ele estava em um dia bom e estava curioso, por isso correu até onde o próprio celular estava pegando-o. Rapidamente discou um dos poucos números que haviam ali, que não demorou nem dois toques para atender.

\- Alo.

\- Nat, eu tenho uma proposta para você, está ocupada agora?

\- Não realmente, estou de férias lembra? Pode dizer.

\- Bom é que Steve saiu de casa todo arrumado e pareceu estar indo para um encontro.

\- Um encontro? Com quem Bucky?

\- Ai é que está não sei, ele simplesmente se recusou a dizer e por isso estou ligando, topa segui-lo?

\- Está me chamando para seguir o Capitão América até seu encontro secreto?

\- Estou.

\- Onde te encontro?

Bucky mal tinha descido as escadas quando percebeu um carro parado em sua porta, ele sabia que havia treinado a mulher na época da KGB chegando até mesmo trabalhar em algumas missões antes dela mudar de lado, mas ainda sim se assustava com o quanto ela podia ser eficiente quando queria. Abriu a porta e sentou no banco do carona, colocando o sinto de segurança imediatamente.

\- Sabe como vamos segui-lo?

\- Sei sim, eu já estou triangulando o celular dele.

\- Eu ainda não consigo me acostumar com essas tecnologias, tudo parece ter saído dos livros de ficção cientifica que o Steve lia quando éramos mais novos.

\- Steve era um nerd?

\- Era?

A conversa seguiu leve e fluida durante todo o trajeto enquanto a mulher guiava o carro pelas ruas de Nova York, tirando Steve e sua psicóloga, Natasha Romanov era uma das poucas pessoas que realmente sentia que podia lhe entender. Não demorou muito para que chegassem até um restaurante que Bucky não conhecia, mas Natasha parecia conhecer pela expressão intrigada que estava fazendo.

\- Nat?

\- Bom, esse restaurante tem um lista de espera de dois meses no mínimo e é um dos mais caros da cidade. Seja quem for à mulher que Steve veio ver, ele realmente quer impressionar.

\- Então como vamos saber o que está acontecendo?

\- Bom, isso vai requerer um pouco de invasão de propriedade, mas é possível.

Naquela altura do campeonato, o ex-soldado havia aprendido que questionar apenas traria respostas meio vagas ou a momentos de silêncio desencorajador, por isso contentou-se em balançar a cabeça de forma positiva pedindo para que a espiã guiasse o caminho. O que significou deixar o carro em uma garagem e invadir um prédio comercial que estava fechado devido ao horário, novamente usando o computador, Natasha demorou nada mais do que três minutos para desligar o sistema de segurança. Bucky ainda achava isso realmente fantástico.

A sala escolhida pela espiã era bem confortável, parecendo pertencer ao chefe da empresa, a mulher pegou uma poltrona parando bem enfrente a uma janela já puxando um binóculo enquanto entregava outro para o homem. Ele se aproximou puxando outra cadeira colocando perda da mulher e observando, percebendo que estava exatamente de frente de onde Steve estava sentado sozinho olhando para o relógio do pulso.

\- Acha que ele levou um fora?

\- Bucky, é o Steve mesmo que a pessoa não saiba quem ele é ainda sim é um homem maravilhoso.

O homem abaixou o binóculo por alguns segundo olhando-a com suspeita, será que ela tinha uma queda por ele? Mas ela não estava ajudando-o a arrumar uma namorada há um tempo? Seria uma pena se ela estivesse afim dele, porque o mais velho tinha a ideia de chamá-la para sair, ao menos agora percebia que não poderia mais esperar muito.

\- Se você não colocar os binóculos irá perder a diversão.

Ele balançou a cabeça e colocou o binóculo de novo olhando em direção à rua, onde uma limusine negra havia acabado de estacionar. Um homem alto e de aparência imponente saiu de foram autoritária, usava um terno tão escuro que parecia absorver a luz ao seu redor, não demorou muito para três mulheres vestidas como seguranças e com aparência de mal encaradas o seguiram de perto com suas armas escondidas, mas definitivamente presentes. Por ultimo uma mulher de não mais do que seus vinte anos, segui-as vestindo uma roupa de primavera apesar do clima.

O grupo seguiu para dentro do estabelecimento, Bucky percebeu que a atendente havia ficado um pouco confusa quando encarou o homem a sua frente, mas logo indicou o caminho que o mais velho deveria seguir e para a surpresa do ex-soldado era exatamente a mesa de Steve.

\- Você acha que ele está trabalhando disfarçado dessa vez?

\- Pouco provável, mas não impossível.

Os dois continuaram observando em absoluto silêncio enquanto aparentemente havia apresentações. O homem parecia se chamar Hades e a mulher Perséfone, ambos estavam ali para conhecer Steve sem que o filho, isso mesmo, o filho deles soubesse que vieram. Bucky levantou uma sobrancelhas, percebendo que até mesmo Steve estava se sentindo um tanto impressionado com a figura a sua frente.

\- Nat você também entendeu que esse homem, Hades, veio pelo filho?

\- Sim e que o filho em questão não sabe de nada.

\- Steve é gay?

\- Acho que sim Bucky.

A conversa não fora muito demorada, mas nem por isso menos impressionante com aquelas mulheres olhando para todos os lados inclusive algumas vezes o homem tinha a impressão que elas sabiam que eles estavam lá, fazendo seu braço trincar e os pelos de sua nuca se eriçar. Hades apenas perguntou sobre como eles estavam indo e Perséfone sobre quais seriam os planos deles para o futuro. Steve respondeu com o melhor que pode, dizendo que estava tudo bem e eles não tinham um plano muito definido e que no momento iriam passar o natal juntos, a isso os dois sorriram conspiratoriamente, excluindo totalmente o homem a frente deles.

O capitão olhou meio confuso, enquanto eles se despediam dizendo que tinham um compromisso em outro lugar, saíram e Perséfone entrou primeiro seguida diretamente das três mulheres ainda parecendo muito mal encaradas e Hades, que antes parou e observou diretamente o local onde eles estavam. Bucky sentiu um frio enorme subir a espinha, o homem sorriu de lado e entrou na limusine.

\- Você também sentiu isso?

\- Sim a calefação aqui é horrível.

Bucky não estava se referindo a isso, mas a mulher lhe cutucou de novo fazendo-o virar para frente e ver um menino se aproximando. A semelhança com o homem era inegável, o mesmo cabelo negro e pele alva com um brilho esquisito, contudo usava uma jaqueta de aviador da segunda guerra e uma calça jeans escuras com botas. Era a imagem de alguém que parecia adotar a moda punk, entrou no restaurante recendo um verdadeiro olhar sujo da atendente, o que pareceu não incomodar em nada o adolescente.

\- Você acha que é ele?

\- Eu tenho certeza.

\- Não é um adolescente?

\- Bom, acho que sim, mas até então Steve tem noventa anos não é mesmo?

Não pode deixar de rir com o comentário da mulher, enquanto voltava a observar o menino caminhando em direção à mesa do seu amigo, mesmo através do binóculo o ex-soldado pode perceber que a expressão do menino havia ficado severa e a luz do local diminuiu um pouco, embora isso tenha durado até o outro sentar-se à mesa e sorrir para Steve que sorriu de volta parecendo um pouco bobo. Mesmo daquela distância o moreno pode perceber a ligação que havia entre eles e como isso parecia ser realmente muito meloso.

Pelo o que ele pode ler nos lábios do capitão, o adolescente se chamava Nicco e depois de algumas trocas de comprimentos simples, começaram a falar sobre o que fariam para o natal e que seria nesse dia que iriam apresentá-los para si e para Natasha na festa que iriam fazer.

\- Acho que teremos que parecer surpresos.

\- Você é melhor nisso do que eu Nat.

\- Acredito que sim e agora que descobrimos quem é a pessoa misteriosa do Steve, podemos ir descansar em paz.

\- O que acha de irmos tomar um café?


End file.
